Fluid pumps with integral motors, such as so-called “canned” pumps, are generally employed in a variety of applications. For example, fluid motor pumps are often used to move potable fluids, such as water, in beverage dispensing machines. Motors employed in such pumps typically include overheat protection to shut down the motor in the event the motor overheats. However, the protective device for the motor is ineffective for protecting the pump head against overheat conditions. When the pump head overheats from, for example, insufficient fluid flow into the pump, the pump head can overheat and the motor will continue to drive the pump head until catastrophic failure occurs.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved fluid pump with the capability to detect overheat conditions in the pump head as well as in the motor which drives the pump head.